


the world shall be ours

by phylocalist



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: wassup you emos it's almost 2019 and this is years old but some friends dared me to publish it so here it is.weird purple prose inspired and lowkey trying to imitate frank's style from his poemshit's bananas when you're disinterested.





	the world shall be ours

**Author's Note:**

> wassup you emos it's almost 2019 and this is years old but some friends dared me to publish it so here it is.
> 
> weird purple prose inspired and lowkey trying to imitate frank's style from his poem [_shit's bananas when you're disinterested_](http://frank-iero.com/post/90517871699/shits-bananas-when-youre-disinterested).

>   _we’ll laugh until our noses bleed, the windows shatter, and our hearts fall out onto the floor_
> 
> _you are mine my darling…_
> 
> _and the world…_
> 
> _yes, the world shall be ours._

* * *

 It was chaos all around. The Dracs kept coming through the front door and through the smashed windows, some feet leaving traces of blood behind thanks to the sharp pieces of glass scattered on the floor. They didn’t fucking care.

Bloody feet and soulless eyes and steady arms pointing front with a gun on the end.

They had been planning this riot for months and somehow it still got screwed over. Somehow the info got outside and five minutes after they started trashing the place the Dracs had arrived with a gun on each hand and an order to kill.

Wanted dead or alive _._ Man, it sure was hard living with a price tag attached to your head.

But, hell, they had been planning this _for months_. They weren’t going to give up now. They weren’t going to give up ever. So the Fabulous Four drew their guns, yelled at everyone else to get the fuck out and started dusting out some Dracs.

The confrontation got physical soon. Ghoul found himself with a broken lip, a bloody mouth and what was sure to be a black eye. Poison, on the other hand, had half his face covered in drying blood thanks to a cut on his scalp and a busted arm.

They both smelled like danger and desert and mania.

They both looked like holy avengers ready to strike down on anyone who got in the middle of their mission.

They both were laughing, relishing in the feeling of the blood throbbing in their veins and the pulse behind their ears marking the tempo for the deathly ballad they were all dancing to. Oh, the Dracs had no idea. Fucking BL/ind had no idea. All they would get for getting in the middle of their plan was to get ghosted and forgotten. The Fabulous Four would win.

So when Poison and Ghoul’s eyes locked and they stared at each other, they both laughed in unison and slowly started making their way towards each other. They were so much bigger than this, all four of them were. There was no stopping them, no matter how much everyone tried. They all were nothing compared to the grandness that they and their mission were.

Poison and Ghoul’s hands brushed against each other and they grabbed hold of the other’s hand with a death grip.

It felt like callouses and warmth and something right.

It felt like they belonged and they would burn the whole damn world to the ground with how bright they were.

Like this, hand in hand, they would take over the world and the world would kneel by their feet. They were so much bigger than all of this and they knew it and they would make sure _everyone else_ knew it.

Like this, hand in hand, they would conquer and every mountain that ever got in their way would quiver and crumble down by the weight of their combined stares.

Like this, hand in hand, they would live.

And it would be one hell of a life.


End file.
